1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally concerns dispensing apparatus for rolled material, and more particularly to paper towel dispensers and an insert assembly for securing a roll of paper towels to a paper towel holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem encountered in connection with the dispensing of rolled articles is the unintended disconnection of scrolled material such as roll or paper towels, wax paper, or any other similar material from its support. For example, a roll of paper towels is usually supported between a pair of opposing support arms. The support arms are each typically provided with a cylindrical support which is axially inserted within a hollow tubular member about which the paper towels are scrolled. The cylindrical supports are usually biased towards the center of the rolled article by the inherent elastic properties of the support arm material. Accordingly, the support arms must be deformed outwardly and spread apart so as to allow the cylindrical supports to be inserted within the roll of paper towels.
Once the roll has been mounted upon a dispenser in the manner indicated above, it frequently occurs that the roll becomes dismounted unintentionally during use. That is, while a supply of material is being unrolled from the dispenser, the force applied to the cylindrical supports will cause the support arms to deflect so as to allow one or both ends of the roll of material to become disconnected from the support arms. This type of mishap often results in a loss of the scrolled material and, of course, results in the inconvenience associated with remounting the roll upon its support.
While many paper towel holders have been designed, none offers the simplicity and economy of the present invention. For example, Hudgel discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 1,153,389 a paper towel holder having a spring biased rod fitted with a plunger. The rod and plunger are disposed within a sleeve formed upon an end portion of a paper holder support arm. The plunger is axially displaced to allow for the mounting and removal of a roll of paper material.
Another paper roll support is disclosed by MacLelland in U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,249 wherein pins anchored within an internal sleeve effect axial displacement of the sleeve into and out of a paper roll via coaction with arcuate cam surfaces. The cam surfaces are formed within an outer sleeve provided along an end portion of each paper towel holder arm.
Yet another supply holder for rolled material is shown by Simmons in U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,404. A pair of nested telescoping plungers are biased axially inwardly towards a central tubular core which supports the rolled material.
Thus, there exists the need for a simple and economical device for securing and locking a roll of material such as paper towels between a pair of opposed support arms.